planetdragonsfandomcom-20200215-history
Saturn
Saturn is a supporting protagonist of ''Planet Dragons: The Series''. He is generally characterized as one of the wisest and most noble Planet Dragons. He was taught in the art of Dragon Kata by Sun, and made his debut in the original special-adaption. Creation Initial Concept Saturn's original concept was specifically designed to resemble a beast somewhat resembling a combination of a serpent, manta ray, and a bearded-goat. However, this design was hard to remember because he wasn't drawn very often. Trouble hit while still trying to figure out what Saturn's new look would be like. There was a later a suggestion that the dragon would have to appear as something large, brilliant, but not fat. Biography & History Childhood Skelatto Encounter In his youth, Saturn was fishing at a late morning when he caught his first fish; a codfish. He then traveled to a cold area, where he was shocked by the sight of a frozen angry-dragon. He came near to examine it, but before he could walk away, the frozen dragon began to literally punch Saturn in the face. Though left unscathed, he wandered away embarrassed. On his next fishing day, Saturn thought he must've caught a bigger fish, but instead he actually fished a large skeletal dragon. It roared at the young Saturnian aggressively, prompting him to run away with his fishing-pole. Adolescence Orphanage "Monstrosity" The Planet Dragons Adulthood Planet Dragons 2 Other Appearances Dragon Universe: Entrance to Reality General Information Physical Appearance Like Jupiter, Saturn is large in terms of size and stature. He is partially fit for his age, well-muscled, and overall splendidly noble. Though unlike his bigger brother, the features that make up Saturn's face/body are rather softer and less rounded. For head/facial features, he has an angular horned-snout and feathery crests along the sides of his head. In addition, he bears bushy eyebrows and long horns. He has yellowish-tan scales, and a black underbelly with dark-brown lining. His claws, spines, wing bases, and tail-lining all share the same shade of brown. In fact, Saturn was specifically portrayed to rather have elegant movements. His movements would go smoothly, but not as slick and rapid as those of Terra & Neptune. Saturn wears a black translation collar, with a tag labeled the number 6. He also wears 4 cuffs (2 around each arm), and white striped-straps on his wrists & legs. 2015 Update * Like Jupiter, Saturn's bipedal-stance is now positioned more upright than hunched. * The collar of rings around his neck became thicker. * He now has thick fur instead of rough scales. * He gains two tines underneath his chin, a small 'nasal-horn' on his snout, and a few more feathers on both sides of his head. * His wings grew slightly larger. * One of his horns show a tiny, visible crack. * He now possesses sharp, webbed-spines running along his back. * He grows a narrow mane of hair that only stretches-down along the back of his neck. * His body is no longer completely filled-out like Jupiter's. His waist is now somewhat lankier compared to the rest of his body, making him appear somewhat sleeker. * The original rattle-ball at the end of his tail was replaced by a feathery-tip, accompanied by a few rings encircling them. 2017 Update * His collar gained a light for night-travel. His number 6 is also now placed next to the light, instead of on a tag. * Instead of wearing the traditional black cuffs, he now has his own authentic-gear; a protective-guard built with laser-technology, as well as rough studded-gauntlets. Personality Back in his younger days, Saturn was once a lonely kid who's been prone to being feared (or attacked) by others, and shows shyness in a yet aggressive manner. He does show a bit of confidence, but only when it comes to urgent situations, such as attempting to get rid of the wild Skelatto for example. He then found an orphanage for a temporary home, though the owner/manager of the building mistakes him for a "monster". Saturn does know the basic concept of making friends, though even the orphanage children feared the dragon, resulting in him getting locked into an isolated room. After receiving some help from Sun, Saturn has calmed-down from his former behavior and earned the respect of both the owner and children. In spite of growing older and wiser, Saturn still inherits a portion of self-doubt from his younger-self. It could be assumed that this is the reason he now often prefers to be alone and quiet, unlike the other more-talkative Planet Dragons. He does sometimes find Jupiter or Mars to be an annoyance at points, though doesn't openly mind about them too much (unless if they're at the risk of deep trouble). Whenever teased or insulted, he would commonly just brush it off, and doesn't easily let his fears or temper get the better of him. Saturn is a lighthearted defender along with his siblings, willing to prevent danger from going too far or worse. He is considered the eldest, yet second-most intelligent Planet Dragon, behind Neptune (who is the smartest). In Legend of the Skelatto, Saturn has revealed a rare and hidden split-persona, which ended-up making his teammates feel awkward about him. This was especially prominent when the Saturnian told his story about defeating a Skelatto back in his childhood, which the other dragons find the event hard to believe. Throughout the series, Saturn is usually the one (other than Terra and Sun) who helps by giving sympathetic advice, as well as keeping other dragons (particularly younger ones) in order. In addition, he is sometimes called on whenever a certain situation needs to be soothed-out. Abilities & Weaponry Fire Rings: Saturn's primary breath weapon. They are often displayed as circular projectiles engulfed in flames, sometimes even with a gold aura. They start out as a small stream of fire, but shortly shape into rings that increase in size as they travel farther. Strength & Stamina: He can hold his own for quite a long time, and can endure several hits without getting painfully knocked-out. He in fact, commonly demonstrates that he's nearly as strong as Jupiter. Speed: Saturn travels at a fairly decent speed in both flight and on land. Though, he isn't much faster compared to the rest of his fellow teammates. Ring Blaster Double Discs Fighting Style Saturn relies on his heavy power, speed, and swiftness to outwit his opponents in ways. He can be powerful, stealthy, and intelligent, and is also quite noticeably persistent in using these attributes, as well as putting them to his advantage. Saturn's skills in strength seem to go head-to-head with Jupiter, usually demonstrated in certain episodes where they compete against one another. Sometimes his taller brother manages to succeed over him, but at other points he gets the win instead. Family Gallery Artwork Concepts Saturn2013.jpg|2013 concept Saturn2015.jpg|2014-16 concept Saturn2017.jpg|2017-18 concept SaturnExpressions.jpg|Expression art BipedalSaturn.jpg|Bipedal stance Promos Movies The Planet Dragons Planet Dragons 2 Dragon Universe: Entrance to Reality Planet Dragons: Platinum Moonlight Episode/Special Covers Other Models Alternate Costumes Sprites Trivia * His signature color is black, though in this case, it does not stand for 'evil' or 'darkness'. Instead it would rather mean "wisdom", "strength", "protection", and "mystery" (at least for his character persona). * He was originally thought to be an antagonist, though this idea was scrapped. * Saturn's weapon was the hardest to come up with; a staff, scythe, and a sickle were all early ideas. * Naturally, he does not speak as often as the rest of his family. * Out of all the Planet Dragons, Saturn had the most aesthetic changes during the 2015-update. }} Category:Planet Dragons Category:Dragons Category:Dragon Characters Category:Males Category:Protagonists Category:Characters